parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Candy Man (Julian14bernardino Style)
This song is from Olaf and the Chocolate Factory (Julian14bernardino style). Casts *Willy Wonka - Olaf (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Charlie Bucket - Russell (Up) *Grandpa Joe - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Augustus Gloop - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Violet Beauregarde - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Veruca Salt - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Mike Teavee - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *Oompa Loompas - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Bill the Candy Man - Kristoff (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Mrs. Bucket - Elsa (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Grandma Georgina - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandma Josephine - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandpa George - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Gloop - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mr. Beauergarde - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Mr. Salt - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Mrs. Teavee - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) Lyrics Alright everybody gather 'round The Candy Man is here What kind of candy do you want Sweet choc'late Choc'late malted candy Gum drops Anything you want You've come to the right man 'Cause I'm the Candy Man Who can take a sunrise (who can take a sunrise) Sprinkle it with dew (sprinkle it with dew) Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two The Candy Man (the Candy Man) Oh, the Candy Man can (the Candy Man can) The Candy Man can 'Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good) Who can take a rainbow (who can take a rainbow) Wrap it in a sigh (wrap it in a sigh) Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie The Candy Man (the Candy Man) The Candy Man can (the Candy Man can) The Candy Man can 'Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good) Now you talk about your childhood wishes You can even eat the dishes Oh, who can take tomorrow (who can take tomorrow) Dip it in a dream (dip it in a dream) Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream The Candy Man (the Candy Man) Oh, the Candy Man can (the Candy Man can) The Candy Man can 'Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good) Talk about your childhood wishes You can even eat the dishes Yeah, yeah, yeah Who can take tomorrow (who can take tomorrow) Dip it in a dream (dip it in a dream) Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream The Candy Man (the Candy Man) The Candy Man can (the Candy Man can) The Candy Man can 'Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good) Yes, the Candy Man can 'Cause he mixes it with love And makes the world taste good (makes the world taste good) A-candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man (Makes the world taste good) A-candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man (Makes the world taste good) A-candy Man, a-Candy Man Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Songs Category:Songs